The flashlight mounting bracket assembly of this invention might very well be most aptly known as a safety device since it is adapted for attachment to a pistol or other firearm for alignment with the barrel bore whereby a light beam will be directed at the locus where the barrel is directed.
Many tragic incidents have been reported wherein the occupant of a house heard a noise and picked up his pistol and, without further investigation, fired the pistol only to find that the noise came from a friend trying to attract his attention. Needless to say, more care than this should be exercised before discharging a firearm at a mere noise or disturbance. It is apparent that lighting the area into which the gun is directed would be helpful in preventing the shooting by mistake of anyone. In other words, a gun should not be discharged until it has been determined at what the gun is directed. A flashlight adjustably attached to the gun will make such possible in a very simple and practical manner.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a flashlight holder assembly adapted for attachment to a pistol or other firearm.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flashlight holder adapted for attachment to a pistol and wherein two degrees of adjustability are available whereby the light beam from the flashlight may be adjusted so that its beam generally coincides with the line of sight of the pistol barrel bore.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a flashlight holder of the character aforedescribed and comprising a minimum number of operating parts to accomplish the requisite needs.
The above and additional objects will become more apparent when taken in conjunction with the following detailed description and drawings covering two preferred embodiments of this invention.